Two Young Hearts, and Two Old Souls
by Fantari
Summary: Hannah O'Shea has lost everything she loves in her life- her family, her friends, everything. Then on a chance occurrence, she happens to find the caves. Adjusting to life in the caves is hard, and so is not being attracted to Jamie Stryder, the outgoing boy who is two years older than her. Hannah survived the souls, unrelenting thirst and hunger, but can she survive loving Jamie?
1. Alone

Authors's Note

Hey guys. This is my first fanfiction so don't judge my horrible writing skills.

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Host" or any of the characters present in it. All rights go to Stephanie Meyer.

Alone. Hannah O'Shea was truly alone. Stranded in the middle of the desert, in god-knows-where, she had the time to look back and reflect on her life as she trudged through the barren wasteland. Her life had been perfect. She had two over-bearing yet sweet older brothers, an involved mom, and an intelligent dad. Her loud mouth had made her many friends. She had perfect grades, maintaining an A-average in every subject. She had had it all. A perfect family, a perfect social life, and a perfect student life. Yet she couldn't understand where everything had gone wrong.

Maybe it was when she started noticing the differences in her parents. Or when she overheard her brothers making escape plans. But she definitely knew something was wrong when her parents had dropped her off at the clinic. Oh, it's nothing, they had said. Just a new routinely check up. Everyone has to go. And she did notice people going to get the check up. Only when they came back they were different. More gentle. That's what mad her wary. Yet, instead of stopping, she had barged through the hospital doors, hoping to get the check up done with fast, so she could make it to her soccer game on time. That's when everything truly went wrong.

She was inserted with a host named Fire Dance. He was a soul from the Fire planet. And he was a seeker. They had kept me there to be interrogated for 2 days. Apparently my brothers weren't being as secretive as they thought, and my parents had overheard them. Those two days were torture. It took every ounce of fight in me to push the parasite back, to not let it take control of my mind. And when they found out that she truly knwe nothing, they discarded her. Deemed her too uncontrollable for a host. She was lucky she escaped with her life. Through it all she had held onto one memory. The mountains.

She had seen one thing when she overheard Kyle and Ian. The map. The map had the outline of a mountain range. That's where they were going, she knew that in her heart. So she had stolen a map from a store, and located the mountains. And now here she was, thirsty and half starved to death. Curse her brothers.

The wind shifted suddenly, and blew sand into her face. She coughed and fought against the sandstorm, putting one foot in front of another. But she only made it another mile until she collapsed. Her arm hurt from where she had broken it running from seekers. Her mouth was dry and cracked. Her eyes stung with the oncoming sand. And her feet were throbbing, red and swollen.

She put one hand forward and managed to claw herself forward one more inch. Her whole body aches, a fire raging from one part of her body to another. She clawed at the sand, trying to get a holding to move, to crawl forward at least another inch. But it was too much. Her body felt like dead-weight, all limbs heavy as lead. They begged her to stop to give up. After a moment, she conceded to her body's wishes. She let the darkness take her under.

 ** _Author's Note_**

 ** _Hoped you liked it. Please comment and review._**


	2. Found

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Hey guys! It's me again. Well you guys didn't seem to hate the story. But I guess I'll never know since you guys didn't review! :( Well I'm updating again since I'm currently very bored. Please, PLEASE, review! It would honestly help me become a better writer, no matter how cheesy that sounds._** **_And I've decided to change the POV to first person. I know, I know! I just thought first person would fit the story better! I'll edit the first chapter later._** ** _P.S. I know there were a few grammar and spelling mistakes in the last chapter. But I'll try better next time. :)_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own The Host or any of its characters. I can only hope to be as good as Stephanie Meyer one day. *sigh*_**

I could hear voices. They were just above the surface, but I couldn't swim to the top. I was drowning. I held onto the voices like they were my life line. I tried to move my hands, to blink, to do _anything_ that would alert them to my awareness. But I couldn't move. Then I heard another voice join the others. A familiar one. One I had heard everyday.

" _KYLE!!!"_ I tried to scream. My mouth wouldn't move. Then my mind alerted me to another presence. Ian. That was my last thought before the darkness dragged me under once more.

I stirred, feeling comfortable and warm. I snuggled closer to the warmth, feeling more rested than I had in months. Then I jolted awake. I had heard Ian and Kyle. Or was it just a hallucination caused by dehydration and starvation? A hope I wanted to cling onto while on death's doorstep? _Was I dead right now?_

I scanned my surroundings, half sure I was dead. I was situated in a cot in what appeared to be a make shift infirmary. For a moment I panicked. What if the souls had found me? They didn't search out that far usually, but anything was possible. Then I noticed the cave walls and relaxed momentarily. Souls would never take a person near death to a infirmary located in caves; they would drive the person to the nearest hospital. But if the souls hadn't found me, who had? Just then a man entered. He was built tall and had a skinny hair. His hair appeared to be blonde, but under closer examination I identified it as a light brown. As my examination wandered up to his eyes, I realized they were looking straight at me. I cringed back.

The man walked towards me in slow steps as if I was a scared animal. I might as well have been.

"Hannah? Don't be scared honey. I'm Doc. I helped heal you after the others found you in the desert. I'm human, just like you honey. Look. Look at my eyes." He pulled out a flashlight and shined it into his eyes, and confirmed his human status.

"Wha-" I started, but my voice cracked as if it hadn't been used in a long time. I started again. "What is this place? Who are you? Where am I?" My voice started borderlining on hysterical at the end of my outburst. "Is Kyle here?" My voice was so small, I wasn't sure he heard me.

Doc smiled at me. "Don't worry Hanah, Kyle and Ian are both here. They're coming. They'll explain everything. While we're here, is there anything I can get you?"

I started to say no, but my stomach growled in protest. Doc smiled wider.

"Some food would be nice," I admitted. He busier himself brining me a tray. He placed in front of me and watched as I picked off small pieces of bread and ate them. We continued like that until we heard footsteps outside the hallway. Then Kyle was in the doorway.

"Kyle!" I cried, throwing myself into his arms. Tears streamed down my face. "Kyle, Kyle, Kyle..." I kept repeating his name over and over, as if I stopped he would disappear. buried my face into his neck.

"Hey Angel. I'm right here. I've got you. I'm not letting you go." I don't know how long we stood there, in each other's arms, sobbing together. Then a commotion behind us had me looking over Kyle's shoulder to see a short girl with black hair. _Jodi?_ She let out a whimper and ran down the hallway. Before I could say anything, Kyle muttered a curse under his breath and stared after the girl with a look of pain.

But then he turned back to Doc before I could confirm it.

"Thank you for looking after her Doc. It means a lot." Then, turning to me, he said, "Come on Hannah, let's take you to Ian."

"Ian?" I said, my voice cracking. Everyone was here. Was it possible that Mom and Dad were here too? "Mom and Dad?"

Kyle looked away and replied, "Only Ian." I would have cried if I had any tears left.

Kyle led me down a maze of hallways. We had passed what seemed to be a big tavern full of people, where we received curious stares. I pulled myself closer to Kyle. We finally escaped all the curious stares as we took another turn. Then suddenly we were in a hallway with make shift doors. He led me down to one, and knocked on it quietly.

The door opened and I was face to face with my brother. I jumped into his arms and pulled him close to me, holding him close to my trembling body. There were tears streaming down his face as we both shook. Then we were both enveloped by Kyle's arms as he held both of us. Ian was the first to pull away.

"Come on in Hannah. We've got a lot to tell you." Inside there was one matress and on it sat a girl with flowing blond hair.

"Wanda, this is Hannah. It might be best if you left while we explained stuff to her." The girl smiled and upturned her head. I gasped as shock shot through my body. I put my arms around Kyle and held onto him. The girl was a soul. My brother had a soul in his room. I could feel myself hyperventilating.

The girl- no the soul's- face turned to one of concern and she said, "Yes it would be best if I left," in her musical voice. She got up and skirted around us to the door. It didn't skip my notice to see the look of adoration on Ian's face as he stared at her back. Adoration? For a soul? The same one who took over our planet?

Ian pulled me down onto the bed and held me against his chest as if I was a breakable portcelein doll. And he started the story. I didn't interrupt once. I listened to him explain the struggles they faced in the caves, finding Wanda, having other's accept her. The only time I did stop him was when he explained his love for her.

"But how is that possible. You are from different species. She's a _soul."_

He replied, "She's one of us now. She's a soul gone native. She belongs here." Even I couldn't protest against that. "Please try to accept her, Hannah, please," Ian pleaded with me.

I sighed. "I will try. For you." He smiled and ruffled my hair, continuing with the story. At the end, we sat there, the obvious relief hanging in the air. I took the time to study them both. They look more grown up from the last time I saw them. More masculine. Then again, it had been three years since I saw them.

"So sis, what have you been up to for the last three years?" Kyle asked. A shout arouse from the hallway before I could reply.

"Shit!" A masculine voice swore. It was a type of voice teenage boys had. Masculine yet boyish. Kyle and Ian rolled their eyes.

"Ian, Kyle, you two better get your asses out here before I die," the boy yelled. Kyle chuckled before getting off the bed and moving the door. He walked outside to the boy and walked back in carrying two boxes. The boy followed behind, the only parts visible of him were his muscular arms. They walked over to a corner of the room and piled the boxes on top of one another, making the already small room seem even smaller. The boy stretched without turning around, treated my eyes to a small sliver of skin when his shirt pulled up. My mouth practically watered.

"You're no help Ian," He complained turning around. I almost gasped out loud. He was beautiful. He had a chiseled jaw and tousled brown hair, with captivating eyes. He was hot. No that wasn't it. He was hot, sexy, and handsome. An irresistible combination. He continued, unperturbed by reaction. "I was busting my ass out to help you. I thought you might want to look at the stuff for the nursery." Nursery?

Then the boy turned to me and I almost stopped breathing. He held out a hand and introduced himself as Jamie Stryder. I tentatively shook it.

Then he turned back to the brothers and said, "How'd she react?" I rolled my eyes. Boys.

"'She' is right here, you know?" He turned back to me clearly amused.

"Well then, Hannah, what did you think of our little Wanda right here?" I shrugged. He didn't look discouraged though.

"Well then, Ian, Kyle, _Hannah,_ " He made it a point to say my name, "I will be seeing you later. I need to talk to Wanda before she thinks I died." He left the room and I stared after him, and came to one conclusion. Life in the caves might be hard, but it was exciting.

 ** _So I hoped you liked it. Please tell me if it was crappy. Thanks for reading and please review._**

 ** _xoxoxoxox_**

 ** _~ Fantari_**


	3. Argument

Author's Note:

Hey guys! It's me again. Well you guys didn't seem to hate the story. But I guess I'll never know since you guys didn't review! :( Well I'm updating again since I'm currently very bored. Please, PLEASE, review! It would honestly help me become a better writer, no matter how cheesy that sounds. P.S. I know there were a few grammar and spelling mistakes in the last chapter. But I'll try better next time. :) And yes I know it is the same author 's note as before but I have nothing new to say.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Host or any of its characters. I can only hope to be as good as Stephanie Meyer one day. *sigh*

Life in the caves was hard to get used to. The soap was acidic, the beds uncomfortable, and the food was tasteless. But considering where I've been for the past three years, I wasn't complaining. Everything felt like heaven. I was most surprised by the number of people living in these caves. Ian told me they had to expand them to accommodate all the people. I wasn't given a room yet. Currently I was staying in Doc's cave, in one of the cots. Doc has been real nice to me, making sure I was okay. His partner, Sharon, though, was a complete jerk. She barely looked at me when Doc introduced us.

After making sure I was okay, physically, Jeb had put me straight to work in the caves. I was mainly on dish washing duty, but Jeb told me he would have me farming soon, when I get my new room. I hadn't seen much of Jamie, or Jodie for that matter. I almost thought that I imagined Jodi up. But I saw her scrambling around here and there. As for Jamie, I didn't see him at all for the past few days. I hadn't worked up the courage to ask Ian or Kyle about him either.

I was currently in the pool room, washing the dirty dishes from lunch earlier that day, when I heard a sound behind me. Someone was walking into the pool room. For a moment, I had a brief sense of panic, remembering my time out in the wilderness. But I calmed myself down thinking about my safety here. Wanda appeared next to me, carrying another pile of plates and spoons.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" she asked.

"Um, no I don't mind."

She sat down next to me, and we washed dishes in silence. Wanda was really pretty. Or I should rather say, her host was really pretty. With cascading blond hair, gray eyes, and flawless skin, she had to be an envy among others. The only thing that set her apart from others was the silver bands around her eye. Yet Ian still loved her. I wondered how much of that love was for the soul and how much was for the body. I realized we both were sitting in an awkward silence. I decided to be the first to break it.

"Wanda? May I ask you a question?" I asked. my voice echoing around the cave.

"Yes, of course you may." She didn't stop working, but I knew she was paying attention.

"Ian told me about your story, and how you fell in love. Just, um, how much of that love do you think is for you, and how much of it is your body?" I wasn't sure if she was going to answer. She stayed quiet, but had stopped working, and instead was gazing off into space. Maybe I had crossed a line, asking her that.

I was about to take it back, when she replied, "I don't know."

"What?" I said, startled.

She turned her piercing gaze to me.

"I don't know, Hannah. I like to believe it is all for me, but I know that can't be true. He has to love my body to some extent. I just hope he loves me, the tiny worm in the back my head, more than he loves this physical body. But I don't think I'll ever know which he loves more, because he can have the body without the soul, but not the soul without the body." She seemed a little sad at the end of this. But I still had one lingering question.

"And Ian said something about a nursery. Are you..." I trailed off, not sure how to ask.

"Pregnant? Yes I am. Only two months along though, so I'm not showing yet." She sucked in a sharp breath. "I love your brother Hannah. He's what keeps me grounded after 9 lifetimes of wandering. I... I just don't think he loves me as much as I love him." Her words were full of an unknown grief. I put my arm around her, ignoring my heartbeat as it's pace increased. I hadn't seen much of Ian and Wanda together since I got back. I thought that the two of them may be arguing, but when I asked Kyle, he had just said that they were more of a private couple. Now I was going back to my previous assumptions about their arguing. When I felt wetness on my arm, I realized she was crying. I was suddenly very mad at Ian. How could he hurt such a kind person like this? I didn't care, not anymore, that Wanda was a soul. She was family to me now.

"Wanda... are you and Ian arguing?"

I heard her quiet chuckle.

"How'd you guess?" I stood up very quickly.

"Where are you going?" she asked, looking startled.

"I'm going to find my brother and beat the crap out of him." I said with my teeth clenched.

"No, you are not." she said, trying to pull me back down.

"Yes I am."

"No."

"Yes."

Wanda sighed. She stood up next to me.

"Don't worry Hannah. I'll take care of it. It's nothing that big anyway." I could tell it was big, but I let her sit me back down. We finished washing the dishes in silence.

~0o0~

Wanda POV

I walked back to mine and Ian's room with my head hung. Ever since my argument with Ian, I've been feeling really down. The argument started exactly three days ago, when I commented on the fact that the nursery was going to make our room even smaller, and that maybe we should move it to another room, like the empty one next door. Ian looked up and said, "That's nice." That's nice. That was all he had to say. I don't think he was even paying attention. I had said a few other things but he only had an empty look on his face. Finally I had lost my patience and yelled, "Ian I think we should move the nursery to another room!" He said that we should keep it in our room and I pointed out the fact of space again. At this point we were both very frustrated with the other. But then he said the most hurtful words I could think of.

"What do you know about raising a human baby? As far as I'm concerned, parasites don't have kids." I had turned and ran out of the room, and to Mel's. I had cried on Mel's shoulder for an hour, and managed to stop her from killing Ian. I slept in her room that day, and all the next. And now I was going back to apologize. I shouldn't have raised my voice with him. And what did I really know about raising a kid?

My conversation with Hannah had shed some light on things. I loved Ian more than he could ever love me. So what? At least he loved me a little. It was more than I, as a parasite, could ask for.

I walked into the room, to find Ian sitting on the bed with his head in his hand. I closed the door behind me.

"Ian," I said. He did nothing to acknowledge my presence. I swallowed back my tears. I deserved his silence. I was a horrible girlfriend. "Ian, I'm so sorry." I fell onto the ground in front of him. "I shouldn't have raised my voice, I should have listened to you. What do I really know about raising a child? I- I'm really sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" At this point tears were streaming down my face, and I was biting my bottom lip to hold back my sobs. Then he looked up. His eyes were bloodshot.

"You're sorry," he said incredulously. I knew I wasn't going to be forgiven. I hung my head. I heard his sigh. "I heard what you said in the pool room, though. That I don't love you as much as you love me." I looked up surprised. He had heard that? Well it didn't matter anyway. I meant every word I said. "You don't get it do you? I made the person I love think I don't love her as much as she loves me. That breaks me Wanda. You got it all wrong. You can't possibly love me as much as I love you. Everyday when I wake up, the first thing I want to see is you, and everyday when I go to sleep, all I want to see is you. You're my life Wanda. And I'm sorry I said those things about you. You already know how to raise a child Wanda." I was stunned past the point of words. I threw myself into his arms, and he held onto me. He loved me. The words kept repeating in my head like a sweet symphony.

So I hoped you liked it. Please tell me if it was crappy. Thanks for reading and please review.

xoxoxoxox

~ Fantari


	4. Author's Note

**_Author's Note:_**

 **Hey guys!! I'm going on vacay for a while, so don't freak if I don't update for a week or two.** **Love you all.**

 ** _xoxoxoxo_**

 ** _~Fantari_**


	5. Soccer

**Author' Note:**

 **Soooooo... don't kill me. I know I haven't updated in a really long time, and I've really been meaning to, but I never get the chance. And, yes, I know that I haven't updated in 4 months, but to my defense, these four months were crazy. After I got back from vacation, I had to literally move in 22 days- also had to pack up all my stuff to move- so I was a little busy. And then afterwards, I needed to get used to a new school, make more friends, then do all that beginning of a new school stuff, so I think I have a pretty solid excuse for not updating for 4 months. Anyway, to make up for my non-updating, I've decided that I will try (try being the key word), to update every week. Love you all :)**

* * *

 ***Hannah's POV***

"Kyle, if you touch that cookie, I will chop off your hand." Kyle pulled his hand away from my stash of cookies, looking sheepish.

"But I'm hungry," he whined. My mouth dropped open. This guys has got to be kidding me. He ate, like, half the cookie dough.

"Well if you're hungry," I reply pointedly, "you can go eat the soap Lucienda is making." Kyle walked out the door, grumbling about ungrateful sisters who let their brothers starve. I chuckled under my breath. The boys (and Wanda) went on a raid, and brought back a surprise for all of us in the form of cookie-making supplies. I was put in charge of making them because my brothers had talked about how amazing my snickerdoodle cookies were. So that's what I was making.

I was happy that Wanda and Ian had worked out whatever was wrong between them. Everytime I saw them now, they were super happy, and Ian always had a protective hand over her stomach.

I still haven't had a chance to talk to Jamie. It was almost like he was avoiding me. What a shame. That boy was really, hot.

Almost as if summoned by my thoughts, Jamie poked his head into the kitchen. I was so startled, I nearly dropped my mixing spoon. He smiled, and for a moment I was mesmerized by his dimples. I blushed remembering my thoughts only seconds before.

Unaware of what was going on in my head, Jame smiled and asked, "How's our resident cookie maker?"

"Tired. Kyle kept eating the batter." Jamie rolled his eyes.

"That sounds like Kyle." He hopped up and sat on a counter. "So we're playing soccer later. Want to join?" I pang of excitement hit me. I loved soccer. It was everything to me before the invasion.

"Of course!" I burst out. Jamie must have seen the excitement on my face because he asked, "So you like soccer huh?"

"It's, like, only the best sport ever." I smiled.

"Well I'll drop by when it's time to play," he said. Then with a small wave, he ducked out of the room. I smiled and clutched the bowl I was mixing closer to my chest. I was pretty sure I looked like a maniac, smiling so wide, but at this point I didn't care. I talked to Jamie, and I was also going to play soccer. This was amazing.

* * *

One hour later, 100 coookies were baked. Ian helped me carry all the cookies to the area where they were playing soccer. The second we placed them down, we were bombarded with people, everyone reaching for a cookie. I smiled when numerous people came up to me and told me they loved my cookies.

"Who wants to play soccre?" Kyle hollered. The look of excitement on people's faces told me that they don't get to do many fun or exciting things in the caves.

"Kyle and I are captains!" Jared, hollered out. Over the course of the three weeks I've been here, I learned more people's names. I also learned that Wanda spent some time in Melanie's body. That one came as a surprise to me. Wanda was so small and kind, that Melanie's body wouldn't suit her nature.

Jared and Kyle stood in the middle of the "field", and called out names. I was put on Jared's team, and Ian was on Kyle's. Jamie was on Kyle's as well. Wanda was sitting out, which made sense due to her small body.

When the game started, I felt the unique rush flowing through me, as it always did whenever I was playing soccer. I slid and kicked the ball out of Jamie's possesion, kicking it straight to Jared. Jared kicked and scored. It was 1-0 now. Jamie looked a bit surprised, but determination set in his eyes. Soon the game became a competition between me and Jamie, to see who could score more. We were tied, and I had the ball. I suddenly saw an opening and I took it. I kicked the ball as hard as I could, and it went flying into the goal. We won.

Jared whooped, and gave me a bone-crushing hug. I laughed. When he let me go, both Ian and Kyle clapped my back. I turned around and saw Jamie. He gave me a breath-taking smile, his dimples showing. He held out his hand.

"Good game." I smiled and shook his outstretched hand. "I didn't know you were so good at soccer."

"She was the best on her team," Kyle cut in, looking mighty proud.

"Stop it." I said swatting him. I was blushing. "I wasn't the best, he's just exagerating." Kyle just laughed and went over to talk to Wanda and Ian.

Jamie shook his head looking after him. "He's a peice of work, isn't he?"

"You think he's bad now? You should have seen him three years ago." We both laughed at that.

"Well good playing anyway, sunshine."

"Sunshine?" I questioned, raising a brow.

"Your personaliy just reminds me of sunshine." I shook my head and laughed again. I think this is the most I laughed in forever.

"See you around sunshine." With that, Jamie walked away, leaving me staring at his back with a smile on my face.

* * *

 **Okay, so how was that? And while you're at it, if you have a wattpad, check out some of my original works on there. You can find me under Fantari, or sirdandy. Well, I love you all, especially those who read this story even when I didn't update for forever.**

 **XOXOXOXOX,**

 **Fantari**


End file.
